Silivrendel
Silivrendel (Sil-iv-Ren-Del) is a wonderous item wielded by Vhalynn Alassien. It is a +3 Masterwork, Mithril Longsword of Holy, Wounding and Frost. Alone it is a deadly weapon, but when combined with a Whetsheath it becomes even more potent. Description The longsword shines brilliantly, a mithril blade forged with the utmost care. Its hilt was once wrapped in dark green chording, but that was replaced in lieu of blue dragon-hide leather. It is fine in its design, with intricate patterns sewn into the edges with gold thread. The pummel bears a sapphire matching the leather wrappings on the handle, and the crossguard bears an amber gem flanked by clear crystals on both sides. The Blade bears a stream of fire moving down the blade. The edges are etched finely, cleanly and without any fault, and between the lines in the spout of flame one can find many twisting elvish runes. The following can be translated from Elvish into the common tongue: "I walk in the light but darkness surrounds me; Mighty are the foes of my people; I am their shield, My life for their life; My sword and I are one; We will serve our people and the Elven Way. I have sworn this Oath upon my life; This day and forever, I name myself Bladesinger." Powers Imbued with holy energy, Silivrendel is better suited to fighting enemies of evil persuasion. Because of this, it also does damage to evil enemies who attempt to wield it. When drawn it is sheathed in a thin shell of frost, and emenates icy cold. It does cold damage to those it strikes, but those wounds alone are not all. Any wounds inflicted seem to stay open longer, and cause blood loss. These wounds can prove fatal if not treated promptly. In this, it becomes deadly to multiple types of enemies. Along with its special abilities, Silivrendel has developed a soul bond with Vhalynn. History Like many Bladesinger swords, this one was forged the day Vhalynn decided to undergo the training. Had he failed it would have been discarded, melted down, and it would have be reused for another Bladesinger, but Vhalynn saved it from its doom. Its creator, a female elf named Tamir Ascaelon, was the third smith in her family to forge for Bladesingers. She had forged nine blades - all of which came from the same piece of mithril ore called the cursed shard. Three centuries past, none of the Bladesingers she made swords for were ever accepted, and her heart grew fragile. Finally, Vhalynn's father came to Tamir one evening, and told her his son wished to become a Bladesinger and have an Ascaelon blade. Although reluctant, she agreed, and forged Silivrendel with all of her soul. The day Vhalynn became a Bladesinger was the day she retired, deciding upon a new line of work, for Corellon himself placed his hands upon the sword, imbuing it with holy energy. The following saw Vhalynn wielding his beautiful sword: a weapon for all situations. He wielded it through every mission, every adventure, and it never failed him. From fighting undead in the Keep of the Damned, to protecting him from shifters of the High Forest. However, the weapon was as only good as its master, and Vhalynn felt that after his adventures in the realm of Nightmares it was prudent to improve the power of the weapon. It's quality and make were already unmatched, but the potentcy of its attacks could be improved. So, under the direction of his father, and a family friend, an artifiver living in the High Forest, they improved the blade's quality. It was then it was given its name, Silivrendel, which means white in the Elven tongue. Over the next several weeks he meditated with the weapon, and practiced his skill, producing a much stronger bond than before with the elegant weapon. However, it was rumored that it would, along with its master, make a name for itself in the world. The Whetsheath The Whetsheath was first used by a desert tribe, the Illandian people, who valued the edge of their blades greatly, since the metal strapped people relied on a type of light, short blade that weighed little, the Illandian Blade. The tribe eventually became slightly agrarian, settling occasionally on the edge of the great desert, but their reliance on sharp blades remained. Eventually, a trade caravan discovered the tribe, and carried back news of magically crafted daggers which could cleave a rock in two. Soon, the village was making a decent side business selling tribal 'magical' daggers with metal brought to them by traders. The secret, which only those trusted by the tribe know, is not the dagger, since the tribe would never sell their sacred blades to just anyone, and used ordinary blades from the caravan, but the sheath. The whetsheath, which can be made of anything, but is often leather or wood by preference, is a custom fit sheath, and can be made for any weapon with an edge, blade, or point. The sheath is unbreakable, although dispel magic will cause it to revert back to an ordinary sheath. When the weapon is covered by the sheath, it magically sharpens the edge, making it sufficiently sharp to shave with instantly. It also keeps the blade in good repair, keeping it oiled or chalked, depending on the maker and the conditions. If the blade is kept in the sheath for more than 7 days it becomes Keen, as by the spell. It will retain this ability for an hour out of the sheath, although an already keen weapon (as in under the affect of the sheath) that is placed into the sheath will have the duration of the spell increased to an hour. Vhalynn came into the possession of a Whetsheath through his travels to Calimshan. It was custom made to fit his sword. Category:Magical Items